Flames of Zero
by Ohata Uchiha
Summary: A story of when Rin Okumura fell into a portal that he believed was Gehenna and found the other side...unexpecting. Is he still in Assiah, somewhere in Gehenna, or perhaps, somewhere unknown to humans and demons alike? (M for language at certain times. This isn't porn, I promise. Rin x Louise)
1. Portal to Gehenna?

**Hey everyone, welcome to my Blue Exorcist x Familiar of Zero (Ao no Exorcist x Zero no Tsukaima) crossover, also known as the last of the FOZ crossovers once A Mage's Uchiha ends. My plan is to finish the first season's worth of A Mage's Uchiha, work on the crossover between that and another anime, then, once that one's finished, go down the list, updating each crossover one chapter at a time in order until they are finished. So, details. Since I saw no significant relationship blooming between Rin and Sheimi, I'm gonna go ahead and pair Louise with the fill in for once. So, as always, English dub. That's what I worked with for both amines. This will be kind of in between the exact replacement style of The Zombie Familiar, and the major change style of A Mage's Uchiha, since everything will happen more like the story was supposed to go, but Rin won't be able to change it as much as an Uchiha hiding as a Shimura. Except Rin gets Louise in this one. This will be set…somewhere after the spider girl episodes. So Rin has control of his flames but Yukio has not yet found out he was a demon. Anyway, hope you enjoy with a side of fries and a large drink.**

**I guess I should include a table of fonts, considering that I'm returning to third person.**

"Dialogue between characters"

Narration/Description

_Emphasis/Inner thought_

_"__Dialogue from other demons besides Amaimon"_

**Introduction/Disclaimer/Chapter Name/Outroduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. However, I do own Yukio's akimbo pistols.**

**/**

**Chapter 1: The Portal to Gehenna?**

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" Rin said to himself as he ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Damn Yukio, not waking me up again!" He sat down and clapped his hands, thanking God for the meal. He quickly devoured the food left out for him before he picked up his mess and placed it on a cart like he did every day.

Running outside, he was joined by his father's former pet, Kuro, as he desperately tried to get to the cram school on time, Kurikara strapped tightly to his back in its red wrapping.

"_Late again, Rin?"_ Kuro told the half demon.

"Shut it! Yukio didn't wake me up and my alarm clock busted!" He told the twin tailed cat before he looked to the right, off of the bridge. "What's that?" he knew he was going to be late, but he took a look at a green circle floating in midair. He thought for a moment and then a shock wave went through his head. "No way, it can't be. A portal to Gehenna?" he asked as he looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

Unwrapping his sword, he drew it from its sheath. The blue flames of his father scattered around his body as he dropped the sheath and put two hands on the hilt. Giving one good slash, he willed the flames to burn the portal, but the sword went right through, undamaging it. "Damn it. How am I gonna get rid of this thing?"

_"__Maybe you can destroy it from the other side and jump back to this side quickly." _Kuro suggested.

"That sounds like a stupid idea" Rin said with a pause. "but it's the only one we've got. I'll see you later, Kuro." He picked up the sheath and enclosed his sword, causing the flames to fade away.

"_Please come back safely, Rin."_

"Don't worry, I will." He said before jumping through the portal.

When he jumped through, there was nothing. Everything, including Rin, was shrouded with a pure black darkness. He felt as if he was falling and flying at the same time.

_Where am I? Is this a dream…or reality…is this Assiah…or is it Gehenna…?_

"Oh dear familiar…" he heard a voice, soft as silk. "my divine, beautiful, powerful familiar…I summon you!"

"Beautiful…?" he said weakly `before his consciousness fell into nothing.

/

**How was the first chapter everyone? I know, not much to judge on. Oh! By the way, someone told me that another word for sheath is scabbard and I knew that. However, I prefer to reserve "sheath" for katanas and other Japanese swords, while I use scabbard for straight edge swords. Anyway, until next time, STAY CLASSYYYY!**


	2. Assiahor Gehenna?

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of Flames of Zero, which is sadly my last Familiar of Zero crossover. First thing I want to mention, I put in the description of this and I think 2 other fanfics that they were on hold. What I mean by that is that I will****update, but each chapter will be written over a course of days or weeks, due to personal biz greatly limiting my free time. I actually had a chapter of one of my fanfics finished, but didn't get to post until a week after I finished it. Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say but enjoy with a 10-piece McNuggets, medium fries, and some Barq's Root Beer. Remember, Barq's Has Bite (not paid to advertise, it's just my favorite drink).**

**Table of Fonts:**

"Dialogue between characters"

Narration/Description

_Emphasis/Inner thought_

"_Dialogue from other demons besides Amaimon_"

**Introduction/Disclaimer/Chapter Name/Outroduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. However, I do own Barq's Root Beer, since I mentioned it. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Assiah…or Gehenna?**

A group of young students gathered around outside, bald man holding a staff among them. Everyone talked and murmured eagerly and excitedly. Everyone except for a certain pink-haired girl. She breathed a sigh of relief, hidden from the bald professor known as Colbert. Who is that girl, you may ask. Well, that is Louis Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Or, more commonly known as, "Louise the Zero".

The students quieted down and stepped up as each one heard their name called and began chanting. When a student finished chanting, a creature of some sort would appear. They kissed the creature they summoned, causing a rune to appear in white light on one of their creature's limbs, symbolizing it becoming the student's familiar. Some summoned powerful, intimidating beasts. And others weren't too frightening. Louise, who was jealous of everyone else, kept a calm face. Maybe she could summon something powerful, like a dragon, or a golem. She had an affinity for magic, and was even impressed that she got enrolled in this school. She was known throughout the school for being bad with magic. She wanted to get through today without any embarrassment. She thought she was going to make it, until her enemy, Kirche Zerbst, ruined it for Louise.

"Is that everyone?" asked Colbert.

"Well, not everyone" Kirche said, smirking at Louise.

"Oh, you're right! Louise?" called the professor.

She replied, "H-here, Professor Colbert."

"The summoning ritual, if you will."

"Y-yes, Sir."

She walked up, hearing whispers from the crowd, who was imagining what kind of lame, good-for-nothing familiar she would summon. Well, if she summoned one.

Ok Louise, you can do this. You can summon something amazing like everyone else. She raised her wand, closed her eyes and focused. "Oh dear familiar that exist in this universe or another, please answer my call. For I wish to create a bond with you unlike any other. My divine, powerful, and beautiful familiar...I summon you!"

She opened her eyes, thrusting her wand. An explosion rocked the school as she did it. She felt something unlike anything she's felt before. It was powerful, however it seemed…unnatural. Something unholy. Although, she lost the feeling and a gust of wind and dirt hit her body. The dust cloud settled, and what was left from it was an unconscious teenage boy that no older than her.

She looked at him, sleeping peacefully. He had messy, dark blue hair that swept down in his pale skin. He was wearing a white shirt, a loose necktie, a black jacket, and black pants. What shocked her the most was the long rectangle strapped to his back.

"That familiar is just a worthless commoner. As expected of Louise the Zero!" a student yelled. Everyone began to laugh, raising Louise's embarrassment even higher.

Colbert cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that this young man here is your familiar. It's a first though, a familiar being a human and all."

"B-bu-but he's just a commoner! Professor, can't I just redo it?" asked Louise.

"This is the most sacred act as a ritual that a mage can perform. There are no redo's. Otherwise it would be blasphemy to the ritual. Now, whether you like it or not, he is your familiar"

"Fine..." Louise mumbled, obviously upset as she walked over to the guy lying on the ground, unconscious. She leaned in to kiss him as his eyes slowly opened. That last thing she saw was his intense blue eyes before she closed her one pink pearls, leaning in to kiss him. After a second, she pulled away.

"The contract has been formed." Colbert said.

Her new familiar was fully awake, jumping straight to questions. "_Where am I!? Who the hell are you!? Don't go kissing people without their permission! And…wait, is that your natural hair color?_ He suddenly felt something on his hand appearing. He looked at it, but had less than a second before his body started burning.

_Wh-what is this? This isn't like my flames…the heat is internal…losing…consciousness…_

* * *

The boy awoke in a bed, breathing heavily. "_Where…am I_?" he said in a language foreign to the girl in the room. _What the hell?_

"Oh, so you're awake. Well, after a lot of thought, I've given up. You'll be my familiar, so be honored." the girl said as she walked over to the wardrobe. The young man wondered what she was doing. She had stopped at the wardrobe and undressed, making him divert his eyes with a deep flush.

"_What the hell are you doing!?_" he shouted. Much to his protest, he was curious and decided to give a slight peek in her direction. Before he could lay eyes on her, a pair of panties was thrown into his face.

"Wash these and have them ready for tomorrow. You should be able to do that."

"_Back the hell up! I am not doing your laundry!_" he said, starting an onslaught of misunderstood complaints.

"Geez, you're noisy." She told him.

"_Yeah well it's gonna get a hell of a lot noisier if I stay here so let me out!_"

"I know!" she said. "I should use a silencing spell that I learned last year.

The girl picked up her wand and raised it to her noisy companion. She closed her eyes and focused on an incantation. After a moment of silence, an explosion engulfed the room in dust.

"What the hell was that for!? Can you cut the explosion crap!?" he yelled.

"Huh? Say that again." She demanded.

"Alright, I said…'CUT THE EXPLOSION CRAP!" he yelled louder.

"I understood you…hey!" she said before taking in his words. "Don't speak to me that way!"

"You understood me? So you couldn't at first?"

"What's your name?"

"Don't just ignore questions like that." He said angrily under his breath. "Rin Okumura. So who the hell are you and where in Assiah…or maybe even Gehenna…have you brought me?"

"Tristein Academy of Magic. You'e here because I summoned you to be my familiar."

"I don't think so." Rin told her.

"I'm not giving you a choice." She said with her hands at her hips.

"Well then, I'm making a choice! Send me back to True Cross Academy!"

"It's not that simple! If it was, I would have done it, you irritating dog." She crossed her arms and sat on her bed, which was vacant now that Rin had gotten up.

"The feeling is mutual. I'd rather be with Yukio. At least he doesn't call me a dog."

* * *

Colbert sat in a library, researching the strange rune that had appeared on the young man's hand earlier.

"This is it." He quietly said to himself."But that's impossible. I'll have to inform the principal as a precaution.

* * *

"So I'm not in Assiah or Gehenna, but instead I'm in Halkegenia? And you're a second year student at this Academy of Magic?"

"It seems one thing that you can do is listen." She told him bitterly.

"I don't believe you. I think it's all bullshit." Rin said doubtingly. "Another world besides Assiah or Gehenna is ridiculous."

"Don't talk to me with that tone! I am your master, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière!"

"I don't care who the hell you are! Nobody is going to keep me from kicking the shit out of Satan!" he yelled.

"Who the hell is Satan!? Ugh! Why couldn't I have summoned something cool like a griffin or a dragon? Why did I have to summon a stupid peasant?"

"Hey! This 'peasant' is another human being! Don't just say crap about people whenever you want!"

Louise lied down and closed her eyes. A minute later, she opened them and looked towards where her familiar used to be.

Rin had bolted out of the room and ran through the halls. "How the hell do I get out of here!?" he ran past a blonde guy flirting it up with a shorter girl. He walked past them quietly. _What a tool._

"It's that peasant that Louise summoned." Blondie said.

_Craaaap!_

"It took noble hands to bring you in and not even a word of thanks."

"Well, obviously I couldn't thank you. I've been knocked out all day. So thanks." He suddenly heard footsteps and took off like a jet in the opposite direction. He ran past another couple with a dark skinned girl and an overly exposed chest. Rin didn't stop to chat and ran outside. "How the hell do I get out of here?" he said before he was lifted off the ground. "What the hell is going on!? Get me down!"

"Stop panicking and give up." A familiar voice said.

"Put me down before I kick your ass!" he yelled before he was swung around like a rag doll.

"Guiche, stop it! I don't a broken familiar!" she said before realizing something. "Well, he is my familiar until one of us were to die…maybe…"

"Why the hell are you even considering that!?" Rin yelled. He looked up and all movement froze, as if he was in a picture, when he saw above him nothing like what should have been in Assiah or Gehenna. Two moons, one pink, one green.

"Whatever. Just bring him in, Guiche." She said as he brought Rin inside.

* * *

Rin now sat on his hay bed, a chained collar around his neck and his sword at his side. "So why do I have wear this?"

"I need to make sure you won't run off again."

Rin gave a low growl and suddenly heard a meow. "What…was that?"

_"__Rin? Where are you? Riiin?_"

"Kuro?" he said, catching Louise's attention.

"Kuro? What are you talking about?"

"_Rin? Are you here?_" he heard the cat say. Rin shot up.

"Kuro! Where are you!?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. He ran towards the door, but the chain tightened and refuse to free him.

"What are you doing!? There's nobody here!" Louise shouted.

"_Rin! I'm out here!_" he heard.

"Get this damn thing off of me!" he yelled as he strained to get the collar off.

"You're just going to run off again."

"Look, just open the door!"

"Do not talk to your master like that! But…if it'll calm you down then fine." She said as she got up and made her way to the door, slowly opening it. "Who's out there?" past her legs walked a small, brown-furred animal. It gave a little meow and swung its twin tails side to side.

"Kuro! What are you doing here?" Rin asked, sitting on his hay bed.

_"__I got worried, so I followed you into the portal. When I woke up, you were unconscious and we were surrounded, so I slipped away and hid from everyone_."

"Slave! Explanation now!"

"Don't call me your slave. This is Kuro. He used to be my dad's familiar. But, I guess he's my familiar now."

"_Actually, we've never thought of me as a familiar before. I like it_." Kuro said to Rin.

"You…have a familiar? But that's impossible. You're not even a Mage. You're not a noble of any kind."

"I _am_ the one who's going to beat the shit out of Satan, though."

"Who's this 'Satan' you keep speaking of?"

"_She doesn't know, Rin_?"

"No." he said with a sigh. "This is going to take forever to explain."

* * *

**There it is everyone! Chapter 2 of Flames of Zero. I hope you all enjoyed your meal, so until next time, stay blazing!**


	3. Stupid Dog

**How's it going everyone! Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with a new chapter of Flames of Zero. Sorry that I've been absent for a while, guys and gals. I've been working on more than one story and a lot of personal biz went into the mix. Bottom line, I'm back. And it feel good. Last time, on the Flames of Zero, Rin got caught up in explaining who Satan is. Not much else to say, so on with the story!**

**Table of Fonts:**

"Dialogue between characters"

Narration/Description

_Emphasis/Inner thought_

"_Dialogue from other demons besides Amaimon_"

**Introduction/Disclaimer/Chapter Name/Outroduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. However…I like root beer :D XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stupid Dog**

"You're lying."

"Are you freaking kidding me?! I sit here for an hour explaining who Satan is just for you to say I'm lying!?" Rin exploded in agitation.

"You're obviously lying, slave! An all-powerful being of evil has never been heard of in Halkegenia!" Louise yelled back.

"Don't call me a slave! I have a name, ya freaking cotton-candy-haired witch!" Rin spouted.

"Don't insult your master, you insolent dog!"

"I'll insult whoever I want to insult, especially if it's someone who snatched me away from my world!"

"_Actually, Rin, you kinda jumped through the portal by yourself._" Kuro mentioned.

"Shut up, Kuro. We don't want her to know that." Rin told his familiar through his teeth as a cape fell on his face. He pulled it off and looked towards Louise. "AAAGH!" he pulled the cape over his face, covering himself from Louise's undressed body. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm undressing, so that I can go to bed. All of this yelling and disappointment has left me drained. Have those clothes washed by tomorrow." She said she tossed her panties at Rin, whose face was a deep crimson.

"And remind me why the hell _I_ need to do your laundry." Rin grumbled angrily, looking away as Louise dropped her nightgown around her tiny body.

"Because I'm going to be the one taking care of you _and_ your familiar from now on. So show a little respect and you won't be out on the street." Louise mumbled angrily to Rin.

"_Rin, she's right. We don't have a place to stay or anywhere to get food here. It's best to just do what she says for the time being." _Kuro pointed out to his master. Rin bit his tongue to keep from going on any longer and lied back on his hay bed, moving his collar's chain out of the way. Kuro curled up next to him, providing warmth for his friend and master, and they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Kuro was the first to wake up, but he was rather early. He rubbed himself against Rin to wake him up, but he simply smiled in his sleep. His next attempt was brushing his twin tails across his noes, but he just rolled over and scratched his nose. With nothing left to do, Kuro bent down next to his hand and sunk his teeth into his finger.

Rin shot up and screamed in pain, staring daggers at his familiar. "What the hell was that for, Kuro?" he said quietly, careful not to wake Louise.

"_Louise wanted some clothes ready for the morning. Let's find her something to wear._" Kuro suggested.

Rin let out a annoyed groan, not wanting to play by this girl's rules. Unfortunately, he didn't have any other options. He could break the chain out rip it out of the wall, but that left him with nowhere to go. And if he didn't do what she said, he'd easily starve. So he got up and walked to Louise's wardrobe as quietly as was possible when dragging a chain. He picked out a white shirt and a skirt and folded them the way Sheimi taught him, which was supposed to be used for a future girlfriend, and lay them next to Louise's pillow.

"Hey, wake up." He said as he yanked her blanket off of her.

Louise turned over and opened her tired eyes. "Saito?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Your clothes are next to your pillow." He said, gesturing to the neatly folded clothes.

"Oh yeah…the familiar I summoned yesterday." She grabbed her clothes and looked at them. "Where are my panties?"

"I don't know, but you can take care of that yourself." Rin said with a glare.

"Fine. Then I guess you can go a day without eating." She said, causing Rin to drag his feet to her dresser whie he mumbled several curses under his breath.

"Hey Kuro, do you think you can take care of this part?" he said, holding out a pair of pink panties.

"_No problem, Rin. Leave it to me!_" Kuro told him as he spread his twin tails and opened the panties. He bought them over to Louise and she stepped inside of them, one foot at a time. Once they were around her thighs, she pulled them up the rest of the way.

"There are your panties. Now would you mind taking off the chain and collar?" Rin asked, lifting the chain.

"No."

"Are you freaking serious! It's not like I can run, even if I want to! I have no idea where I am and you're apparently my only source of food! So just let go of what I did already, will ya!?"

"Fine, just shut up." She said as a folded white shirt ht Rin's back.

"What's this?" he asked before he could get a good look at the shirt.

"Dress me."

Rin began to growl loudly and tightened his grip on the shirt. "_Riin, don't forget. She said she's going to take care of us, so just do it. Please._" Kuro asked of his friend.

"F-Fine! But only because Kuro asked me!" he said angrily as he walked over to Louise and pulled the shirt down over her head. The whole time he dressed her, his eyes never faltered from a glare. "There. You're fully dressed, so take this chain off of me!"

"I guess I have no choice." She said, taking out a small, silver key.

"Doesn't feel good to have no choice, does it." Rin said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you stupid dog." She said as she unlocked the collar and removed it from Rin's neck. He bent his neck to both sides, eliminating the stiffness that developed from the lack of motion with the collar in the way. Louise dropped the collar on a nearby table and picked up her wand. "Let's go."

"Go? Where?"

"To breakfast, of course." She said, leaving her room. Rin rushed out of the room and ran right past Louise, accompanied by Kuro.

"ALRIGHT! BREAKFAAAST!" he yelled through the halls.

"You stupid familiar! You're so embarrassing!" she called after him.

* * *

Rin and Lousie walked into the dining hall, and the room instantly filled with mutters of Louise's new reputation. "Look, they're here." Kirche said to Montmorency. "The much-rumored familiar who ran away, and his master."

"But what's on his shoulder?" Montmorency asked her friend.

"I'm not sure, really. Maybe it's another Mage's familiar that's taken a liking to him."

Louise stopped by her seat and Rin pulled out her chair for her. "Wow, that sure looks good…" Rin said, his mouth practically watering. Once Louise was seated, Rin began pulling out the chair to her right.

"So, is it some kind of special occasion? People don't normally eat this much food so early." He asked, looking over to see Louise pointing downwards. "What? What're you doing?" he looked down and saw a small plate on the ground next to her seat. "Oh, you remembered a plate for Kuro! To think you can actually be nice. Thanks, but Kuro can eat with me."

"That's your plate." She said angrily, ready to smash her fist on her familiar's head. "Only nobility can eat at the table. Peasants sit down there."

"What the hell?!" he shouted as people began laughing. He sunk to the floor and Kuro jumped down from his shoulder. "I take back what I said about you being nice." He said under his breath. After the young Mages finished praying, Louise put her bread on his plate and began eating. Rin took the bread and split it in half, giving half to Kuro. "Here you go, buddy. You need to eat, too."

"_Thanks, Rin!_" he said as he began biting into his bread. "_It's not much, but it's really good!_" he said with a purr. Rin began petting him while he ate his own half of bread.

"Wow, this is good."

"Why…?" Louise suddenly asked, catching Rin's attention. "You're starving, and yet you give half of what little food you have to a lowly familiar. Why would you do that?"

"Hey! Kuro isn't just my familiar! He's also my friend, and I put my friend's needs before my own! This stupid master before familiar crap sounds like complete bullshit!" He shouted in anger.

"Don't speak to your master like that." She said, turning back to her meal. _Friend…? They're master and familiar…but they're friends…? I've never heard off that before… Is that why Kuro never questions his master's order…?_ Louise shuck her head, emptying her mind of these thoughts and finishing her meal.

* * *

"Normally, the familiars wait outside, but I made a special exception for you." Louise said as they walked out of the dining hall. "But that familiar of yours is going to have to wait outside from now on." Before she could walk any further, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Listen to me. I don't care about who you think you are. You are not allowed to tell Kuro what to do. That's final." He said in a tone that Louise couldn't help but be scared of. She put on a strong front despite her fear. "He's my friend. Boss me around like a dog, fine. But he is not your dog."

"Don't speak to me with such demand, you dumb familiar." She said, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"So what are they all doing?" Rin said, pointing to the group of people with the same-colored capes as Louise.

"Second-year students have today off so they can bond with their familiars."

"You hear that, Kuro? Time to bond." Rin said with a smile as his familiar jumped onto his shoulder. Louise turned around to see this soft smile, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

_He really does care for his familiar. After all that I've seen from him, I'm surprised he can give such a warm smile…_ Louise once again shook her head to rid her mind of these thoughts.

"Oh? Did you say that small feline creature is your familiar?" Kirche said from behind them. Rin and Louise turned around to see Kirche, on her knees and petting her familiar.

"That's right. He's a Cat Sídhe, and this is yours?" he asked.

"Why, yes it is. This is Flame, my Salamander." She said as Rin kneeled down and started petting it. The Salamander let out a pleased cry and started rubbing itself on Rin. "Is this the first time you've seen one?"

"It sure is! This guy is awesome!" he said as he continued to pet Flame where he seemed to enjoy it most, the whole time keeping a wide smile on his face.

"And familiars, under a contract, never disobey their masters, nor do they run away." She said to him.

"Come to think of it, we don't have a contract do we, Kuro?"

"_Not any that I remember._" He said as he shook his head.

_No contract, and he still does what Rin says? Maybe…Maybe he's just a better master than I am…_ Louise shook her head. _No! I am a Noble! A Mage! There's no way a peasant like him rivals me as a master!_

"In fact, all I remember is that I bashed your head with mine, and then gave you some of Dad's catnip wine." He said with a chuckle.

Kirche let out her own laugh. "Well, that's one way to form a contract, I guess."

"Why don't you just shut up!" Louise suddenly shouted.

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" Rin said with a glare.

"You know, Zero. I think you just grabbed some peasant and pretended to summon him. You covered your lie well with the big explosion." She said as she stood up.

"That's not true. I made a proper summons, but unfortunately, it just so happens that this guy showed up!"

"This guy can hear you." Rin mentioned as he stood up. "But it's true. I was on my way to class and there was a green portal by the bridge. I thought it was a portal to Gehenna and I tried to destroy it, but nothing worked. So I jumped through and I was here."

"My my, Zero, your familiar has quite the imagination. That makes him the perfect familiar for Louise the Zero." She walked away with a loud laugh, Flame following her closely.

"What is her problem!" Louise shouted with a clenched fist. "Don't just stand there! Go get me some tea!" she yelled at Rin as she turned away and left to take a seat.

"Yeah, yeah, your highness." Rin said, rolling his eyes. "Man, all of this yelling is going to give me chronic headaches. I'd rather just fight demons."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done, everyone. Sorry again for being gone. With little to say, I bid you all a goodnight. Even if it's 6 P.M. Stay classy, guys!**


	4. The Flames of Zero

**Hey everyone, I' back once again! You all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, so I decided to get started on the next! I need something to do while I watch Fairy Tail (research for another story) XD. I should point this out, since it's in the first half of the chapter, but I saw a picture of Rin holding his shirt open, and his tail was coiled around his torso. I can't remember whether it was a fanmade picture, or a colored in manga page, but I really liked the idea of his tail hiding away like that. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Table of Fonts:**

"Dialogue between characters"

Narration/Description

_Emphasis/Inner thought_

"_Dialogue from other demons besides Amaimon_"

**Introduction/Disclaimer/Chapter Name/Outroduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. However, I do not condone punching...I can say no more without spoiling the chapter XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Flames of Zero**

Rin walked past the tables full of students with his sword strapped on his shoulder, earning him mocking glances from those around him. As he walked, a floating eye of some sort stared him in the eyes. He turned his body ninety degrees to the right to get away from it, but it never left his field of vision. He turned one hundred-eighty degrees to the left, it still followed. He moved ninety degrees to the right once more. Never once did it leave his sight.

"…" At first, Rin could only give it an annoyed glare. He turned three hundred-sixty degrees and it followed, as always. "Get the hell out of my way!" he said, backing up on instinct. The floating eye flew away as he bumped into someone who was walking behind him, hearing a feminine gasp and the slight clang of silverware. "Crap, I'm sorry. This weird eye thing wouldn't get out of my way." He turned around and saw that he had bumped into a girl with black hair, as dark as Rin's, and she had been wearing a maid uniform.

"Oh, it's fine, really." She said as she bent down to get a small slice of cake, her hand meeting Rin's and pulling away on instinct. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Stupid eye shouldn't mess with people like that." He said as took the slice of cake and put it on the platter that the girl had been holding.

"I'm sorry, but would you happen to be the human summoned by Ms. Vallière and became her familiar?" she asked. She had a very soft voice, one that Rin wouldn't have minded listening to for a while. In a way, she had a great resemblance to Sheimi.

"Oh, yeah. Her." He said grumpily at the thought of Louise.

"It's all everyone's been talking about, lately! A peasant getting summoned by a noble to become a familiar. It's unheard of!"

"Well…I don't really get this peasant and noble crap, but all of it sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." Rin said, diverting his glare to an empty space.

"All those who use magic are nobles, and all those who can't are peasants." She explained, further annoying Rin.

"All I heard just now was 'blah blah blah bullshit'." He said, earning a laugh out the maid.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that about this system." She said, taking in a breath. "My name's Siesta, and I have the honor and privilege of serving the nobility." She told Rin with a smile across her face.

"My name's Rin Okumura, and I have the horror of being cotton-candy-hair's familiar." He said, once again making Siesta laugh.

"You're really funny, Mr. Okumura. But you have a strange name."

"Excuse me! You are not here to laugh all day. Your job is to serve nobility, so bring me my cake!" the blind guy from last night said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, coming right up!" Siesta said. Without asking, Rin took the platter from her, picked up his sword, and began walking.

"I'll take care of this for you." Rin said with wide grin.

"Oh…well, thank you." She said under her breath as Rin walked away.

"And you see, I spent the whole day conversing with Verdandi." Blondie said to Montmorency as he pet his giant mole.

"Really? All night? Wow…" she said, trying her best to hide her disgust.

"Oh, yes. Those intelligent eyes, the sensual texture of his scales. I know deep down that it was just destined to become my familiar!" he said, holding out his rose.

"Yeah, well, do me a favor and keep it buried when you're with me." She said, getting a sigh out of Blondie as Rin placed the cake platter on the table.

"Now, bring us more tea." Blondie demanded. "Your familiar is so very cute, just like you ar-"

"Ya know, you could thank me for bringing your cake." Rin interrupted.

"I wasn't talking to you, peasant." Blondie said.

"But I was talking to you, Blondie. And by the way, where's that girl you were flirting with last night?" Rin said with gleeful smirk.

"Guiche, what is he talking about? Is this about that rumor of you going out with a first year student?" Montmorency asked him.

Guiche tried to get out of this situation as best as he could. "That's nonsense. I could never lie to your beautiful eyes."

"Nice line. Did you say that to the first-year girl last night?" Rin pressed.

"Stay out of this, you peasant!" Guiche shouted.

"Don't shout at me, ya freaking tool!" Rin shouted back. "If it's nonsense then why do you want me silent so badly!?"

"Because peasants should know their place." Guiche said, trying his best to act cool and collected.

"This peasant's place is behind you, with his foot up your ass!" he said. Something about this statement rang a bell in Guiche's mind, making him look up and see the peasant's face.

"You're that familiar! From the night before!"

"I'm glad you remembered _somebody_ from that night. I thought you forgot about me, like that first-year girl." _I've got him._ Rin thought with a devilish grin. At this point, his tail managed to uncoil itself from Rin's chest and slipped free from his shirt, waving side to side.

"What is he talking about, Lord Guiche?" they heard a voice said.

"Ah, we were just talking about you, Miss." Rin said to the first-year student from the night before. He lightly pushed her towards the table. "Come, come. I'm sure there will be a lot to talk about." Rin said to the girl.

"M-M-M-Montmorency! I assure you that there's nothing hidden-"

"Hidden behind my feelings for you." Rin finished for him. They all looked at his face full of confidence. "Just the way you said it to this sweet, young girl last night. So, do you like blonds or brunettes more?" Rin said, his grin starting to open to show his teeth.

"Montmorency, let's leave! This place is far too rowdy!" Guiche got out of his chair and took Montmorency's hand.

"No! You filthy playboy!" she shouted, yanking her hand away.

"Cheating swine!" the first-year student said as the two girls slapped both sides of Guiche's face and ran off with tearful eyes.

As Rin walked away, he stopped at the sound of Guiche's beckon. "You disrespectful, no good, irritating peasant!" he shouted.

"Hmph. Is that all? To be honest, my supposed 'master' has called me worse." He said, his wide, toothed grin now reverted back to an annoyed glared.

"How dare you make two fair maidens cry!" Guiche shouted, pointing his rose in Rin's direction.

"I should be the one asking that question, but I really don't know them. Although, the less scumbags in this world, the better." Rin said, glaring daggers towards Guiche.

Guiche took a step back, his face contorting to a look of fear. "You insolent…little…I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted.

Unfazed, Rin put one hand on his side. "A duel?" he began to become surprised as he looked around. "Woah…where did all these people come from?"

"Don't ignore me, peasant!"

"Yeah yeah. I accept, but doesn't picking a fight with a peasant make nobility look bad? You think I'm weak and that you can push me around." He said, slamming his fist into his palm. "But that's not the case with me. I still owe you an ass kicking from last night."

"So be it! Go prepare yourself! I will await you at Vestori Square!" Guiche said as he stormed off.

"What a pansy." Rin said under his breath as Louise pulled one of his pointed ears.

"How does it?! How does 'Go get me tea.' translate to 'Get in a fight!''" Louise yelled into his ear before her eyes widened. _Are those elf ears?_

Rin manage to pull his ear away. As he rubbed it, he looked away. "I'm sure it translates in some way."

"_Rin!_" Kuro said, walking from behind Louise.

"Oh, there you are Kuro. Where have you been?"

"_I've been with Ms. Louise, but then I remembered that she couldn't understand me, so I just lied on her lap._" Louise grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled him to the side.

"Why are your ears pointy?!" she whispered to him, gazing into his eyes.

Rin knew very well why, but he couldn't tell her it was because he was half-demon. "I…I don't know." He said, looking at the ground. "My mom died when I was born, and my dad was…never around. They've been like that since I was born."

"And what is this!?" she yelled as she took hold of his tail, causing him to tense up.

"L-Louise! Let go of that!" he shouted.

"Ok…I'm sorry. But we're taking you to Guiche, you are going to apologize, and _maybe_ he'll show some mercy." She said, taking his arm once more. He did not budge however, and rather yanked his hand away.

"No. That guy is a jackass above all else, and I'm not gonna let myself look like a fool because you think it'll be embarrassing. Whether you help me or not, I'm going! Come on, Kuro!" he yelled as Kuro jumped onto his shoulder.

"But you can't win! A peasant beating a noble just doesn't happen!" They walked away from a livid Louise, and they did what they could to find Vestori Square. "Geez! He's just a familiar but he does what he wants! Why can't he obey me like Kuro obeys him?!"

* * *

A ring of students formed around Rin, Kuro, and Guiche, eagerly awaiting the beatdown they were expecting Rin to receive. "I respect you for showing up." Guiche praised.

"Tsk. I don't need the respect of a pansy like you." Rin said with a hand on his hip. "Let's just get this started already."

"Wait!" Louise called out, running to Guiche's side. "Guiche, stop this right now! You know as well as I do that duels are forbidden!" she shouted.

"True, but only duels between two nobles are forbidden. He is a peasant, so there should be no problem." Guiche pointed out, swinging his rose.

"But that's because a case like this has never happened before…" she said.

"Now, Louise, could it be that you've began developing feelings for this peasant?" Guiche asked with a mocking smirk.

Louise's face turned bright red and her voice rose. "How dare you! Nobody would sit by and quietly watch as their familiar gets pulverized!" she yelled.

"Louise." Rin said, catching her attention. An arrogant smile spread across his face. "Don't worry about me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You see? Your familiar is eager to lose, so step aside."

"Shut up, ya pansy." Rin shouted, his smile instantly dropping into a scowl.

"Fine! Be beaten, see if I care!" Louise yelled as she stomped into the crowd.

"Finally, the duel has started!" Guiche said as he swung his rose. A single petal fell to the ground, and from it rose a statue. "My name is Guiche the Brass, therefore a brass golem, or valkyrie, shall be your opponent."

Rin inspected the statue on all sides. "You use a rose, and you don't fight yourself. Yeah, you're a real pansy." He said as the valkyrie lifted its arm and swung it, sending an unsuspecting Rin flying backwards several feet. "Fine then…" he said, getting up and taking the cover off of his sword, Kurikara. He gripped the hilt and the runes on his hand began to glow, but before he could pull it out, his strength drained with hesitation.

"_Rin, what's wrong?_"

"I…I can't draw Kurikara. I just remembered that if I draw it…everyone will know!" he said, gritting his teeth. The valkyrie advanced towards him and delivered a blow to his gut, forcing him to one knee. Despite the sudden pain, he smiled. "Is that the best you've got?" he said.

Louise ran to his aid and crouched down, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Why won't you use your sword? You may not be a Mage, but if you carry around a sword you must be a swordsman."

"Louise…you don't understand. I can't draw it for reasons you'll never understand…"

"Fine. But this is what I was talking about. This is why nobility always wins."

"I'll be fine, Louise. I'm happy to know that you actually care. So stay clear." He said, his tail starting to wave side to side. Some people couldn't help following his tail and wonder why he had one.

"Why'd you get up you idiot!?" Louise yelled.

"Mages, nobility, peasants, familiars, slaves, dogs, blah blah blah. I'm tired of hearing that bullshit. I'm going to put an end to it, or at least make people view it differently." He said as he got up and pushed Louise to the side. His cocky smile returned, and he had gotten his second wind. "Kuro. Do the thing."

Kuro grinned, and he began to grow in size, his appearance growing more ferocious. The surrounding Mages watched intently as Kuro began growling at the valkyrie. Guiche took a step back, startled by the sudden change. "W-What is that?!"

"This is Kuro, and he's my familiar. Get him, Kuro!" he shouted as the feline demon jumped in front of the valkyrie and bit it, immobilizing it with his teeth.

"Hehe…it seems your familiar's teeth can't penetrate my valkyrie's defenses, after all." He said as the valkyrie struggled to move.

"That wasn't the plan, you dumbass!" he yelled to Guiche as he jumped over Kuro and smashed his fist into the valkyrie's head, severing it from the body.

"B-But how!" Guiche shouted as Kuro released the immobile valkyrie body as it melted into the ground. Guiche's face contorted in anger, and he swung his rose, creating three more valkyrie. The center valkyrie rushed towards Rin and threw a punch, but before anybody could tell what happened, Rin's field of vision filled with a pink fluff. Louise ran in the way and guarded Rin with her body, but the blow meant for him landed on Louise's face, and she fell to the ground.

With a growl, Rin dropped his sword and picked up Louise in his arms. "You dumbass! Why would you do that?"

"I'm your master. I thought maybe I'd learn something from you about being a master." She said weakly before she passed out. Unlike Rin, Louise wasn't half-demon, and couldn't take a brass fist to the face as well as he could. "Kuro, take Louise to whatever medical facility you can find here." He said as he picked up Louise and lied her on Kuro's back.

"_Ok, but what are you gonna do?_" he asked as Rin picked up his sword. "_Rin, are you sure?_"

"Come with me, I'll take you two to a medical expert." Siesta said as she emerged from the crowd. She guided Kuro out of the crowd, and once they got to the building, she carried Louise on her back while Kuro returned to his smaller size.

"If they know, then so be it. From this point on, Louise is my friend. And anyone who hurts my friends is as good as dead." He said, his eyes boring into Guiche's soul.

He did his best to retain a confident front. "W-What now!? You're surrounded, alone, and too much of a coward to draw your weapon. Face it. I win."

Rin grit his teeth. "Not yet, ya pansy!" he yelled as he snapped his hand onto the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the sheath. There was an eruption of blue flames around Rin and Kurikara, so bright that the students had to at first avert their eyes. His ears grew several inches and his eyes became a brilliant blue, centerd by red pupils. Guiche's face filled with surprise and fear. "Who's the coward, now!" he said as he sliced through the center valkyrie.

"H-H-How is this possible!? A noble familiar bearing blue flames!?" he yelled as the other two valkyrie erupted in flames, melting away into the ground. The Mages watched intently as Rin wiped out Guiche's forces. He approached Guiche, who lost the feeling in his legs, regardless of their shuddering. Guiche fell back, and Rin stood before him, Kurikara drawn. Rather than cutting Guiche down, like everyone expected, he sheathed his blade and snuffed his flames, extending an arm. "But…why?"

"You're a cheating scumbag, but you don't seem like the type who'd hurt a girl. Well, physically, of course. So get up." He told him, never diverting his glare. He wanted Guiche to know that he wouldn't forgive the blond for hurting Louise, but he wasn't going to kill him, either. Guiche took his hand and struggled to get to his feet.

"I win."

* * *

**A simple way to end it! Bet you didn't see that coming! Louise took a hard bash to the face XD I didn't expect it to happen either! By the way, this was written from about half an hour after chapter three to 4 A.M. No kidding, I will screenshot my desktop, it is exactly 4 A.M. right now. Well, I'll post this tomorrow, so, until then and next time, stay classy!**


	5. Son of Satan

**Ohata Uchiha here, and I'm back with chapter 5 of Flames of Zero! Last chapter sure was intense! Bet you never thought Louise would jump in the way like that, did you?! Anyway, not much to say, so onto the chapter! (First half written by Past Ohata)**

**Table of Fonts:**

"Dialogue between characters"

Narration/Description

_Emphasis/Inner thought_

"_Dialogue from other demons besides Amaimon_"

**Introduction/Disclaimer/Chapter Name/Outroduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist/Ao no Exorcist or Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima. However, I do own Regalia, because I am Izanagi. Raito is my main Regalia, and Kazuto and Minato are my subs XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Son of Satan**

Louise slept peacefully in her bed while Rin watched over her. Kuro wanted to make her feel better, so he had decided to snuggle up with her. She had gotten a gash across her left cheek from the punch she took, but thanks to Kuro and Siesta, it was cleaned and disinfected, and she had a large bandage on her wound.

She soon woke up, sitting up in her bed. "Where…am I?" she asked distantly.

"Hey, you're finally awake." Rin said, giving her what was probably the first smile she'd ever seen out of him. "You took a blow to the head for me, and you've been out a couple of days. I've been watching over you, since it was my fault this happened."

"I was thinking…after what I've seen from you so far…that if I acted towards you the way you'd do towards Kuro…maybe you'd start listening to me more." She divulged, not daring to meet Rin's eyes. She looked over to him as she felt a hand on her head.

"If you want me to listen to you, try asking for favors and treating me like a friend instead of treating me like a slave." He told her, making her warm up to his smile. She turned away however, surprising him.

"Not gonna happen." She said. "I'm your master, not your friend. I took that punch merely because it was my responsibility as such." She said pridefully.

"Are ya freaking kidding me! Ya know, you really are an idiot sometimes!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well like master, like slave, idiot!" she spouted back. With a growl, Rin gave Louise a light bonk on the head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back. I'm gonna get you something to eat." He said, leaving the room.

Five minutes after he left, Siesta walked into the room. "Oh, Ms. Vallière! I'm so happy that you're awake." She said cheerfully. "I offered to take care of you, but Mr. Rin insisted on doing it himself. He was here for two straight days, and he said that he wouldn't leave your side until you woke up." She told her. Upon hearing this, Louise's face began to turn as pink as her hair, and she pulled the blanket up to her face to cover it.

"That stupid familiar… I'm supposed to be the one taking care of him…" she said to herself. Soon, Siesta left, and after what seemed like hours to Louise, Rin finally came in, carrying multiple platters on his arms. Siesta walked in after him and set up a table just big enough for the platters, and Rin spread them out.

"Wherever I am, it's not Japan. So I brought you a taste of what my country's food is like when made by a proper chef." Rin boasted, crossing his arms over his apron.

Louise eyed all the delicious-looking foods. "There's no way that you made all of this." She said, picking up her fork.

"It's true, Ms. Vallière. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mr. Rin working really hard to put all of this together."

"Yeah. Believe it or not, but I'm really good in the kitchen." He said as Louise scooped a chunk of rice out of a rice cake. She put it into her mouth, expecting the worse from her familiar, but her eyes widened with surprise and delight. Rin noticed this and smiled wide. "See. I told you."

Louise began to dig into her food, which tasted better than what the chefs in the academy made, before she glanced over at the corner of the room and saw a red rectangle leaning against the wall with its black strap hanging. Her mind flashed back to the blue sword Rin had been carrying. "Oh right, how did the duel go? I expect you gave up and came to my aid?"

"No, and yes. I won, and then I came to your aid. I had Kuro and Siesta take you to whatever medical specialist you have at this academy."

"How did you win?" she asked.

"I used my sword. I wanted to defeat him no matter what after he hurt you."

"But I thought you couldn't draw your sword. For reasons I couldn't understand."

"You probably wouldn't understand. Especially if you don't know who Satan is."

"Um…Mr. Rin?" Siesta suddenly spoke.

"What is it, Siesta?"

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess." He told her, walking the maid out of the room. "What's going on?" he said from the other side of the closed door.

"Um…Mr. Okumura?" Siesta asked, a hand covering her mouth. "There were rumors going around the school. Are they true? Are you really a…"

"Yeah…" Rin said, cutting her off. "I was always treated like a monster when I was child. But even though my old man knew I was a spawn of Satan, he still took me in, and raised me as one of his own. He didn't care that my brother and I were half-demon." He told her, letting his head hang as he revisited the pain of losing his father.

"I don't follow. Are you saying that you're not an elf?" Siesta told him with a confused look on her face.

"Why the hell would you think I was an elf?" Rin asked, an image of one of Santa's little helpers creeping into his head.

"Well, you had the pointed ears like one. Although, I guess it's unheard of for an elf to use Fire magic…" Siesta looked back on her previous logic, making a mental note to not to believe rumors so easily again. "But Mr. Okumura, you said you're a spawn of Satan. What is that?"

Rin dropped his palm on Siesta's head, dabbing her cheeks with a light blush. "It's something that's really bad. That nobody in their right mind would possibly like. Satan is most likely the worst kind of being that could have ever existed…and I'm his son."

* * *

Rin escorted Louise to her class, earning looks and glare the whole way. "Hey, Louise?" Rin said, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah? What is it?" Louise asked, turning to him. "Hurry up. I don't want to be late for class."

"Are elves bad in your world?" he asked, tightening his grip on the strap to his sword-carrier.

"They're awful. They're arrogant, and they think they're better than us. What a stupid race." Louise said, a displeased frown now revealing itself to Rin.

"So that's why…"

"Why what? Don't mutter! It's disrespectful to your master!" Louise yelled.

"Ok, stop calling yourself my master!"

"Just come on, you dog. I'm going to be late." Louise demanded in a grumpy voice, stomping down the hall. The moment Rin got to the seat next to Louise, he passed out on the desk. He hadn't realized just how much sleep he lost watching over Louise until he blacked out. Not much later he woke up to the sound of a woman.

"If I'm not mistaken, most of you can only deal with one element at a time, is that right?"

"Pardon me, Mrs. Chevreuse, I hate to say this but there is a student that can't even use one element. A student that has a zero percentage rate of magical success." Kirche said, causing everyone to look towards Louise. "Even though her familiar is capable of using Fire magic." She added in, slowly shifting the gazes of Louise's classmates to Rin, who looked around, drowsy and confused.

"You don't need to make fun of me by spouting lies, Kirche!" Louise shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"It's no lie, Zero. We all witnessed it. Your familiar revealed himself to be an elf that can use Fire magic." Kirche continued, making Louise turn to Rin.

"What are they talking about, Rin!?"

"I…I think it would be best to explain later…" Rin told her, his eyes trailing off. "Now stop making a scene."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! What are they talking about!?" she said, literally yelling in Rin's ear.

"Alright, fine!" he yelled back, pushing her face back. "When I fought Guiche I used my sword and my flames! People mistook me for an elf! Ya happy now!?"

"What's so special about that stupid sword anyway!? Let me see it!" she yelled, reaching for the red bag. RIn grabbed it first and held it out behind him.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Give it here!" Louise demanded, her faces turning red from anger.

"I said no!" Rin reiterated.

"You…You…" she rose her wand towards Rin. Everyone took cover behind their desks, expecting what always comes from Louise raising a wand."Stupid dog!"

"SHIT!" Rin cried out as the room was engulfed in an explosion of dust. Before the dust could settle, Louise leaned over to take the sword. As he small hand wrapped around the red bag, another hand did the same. "Stop…you can't take that…" Rin said weakly. Louise's explosions are most powerful when her anger or determination peaks.

"What's the big deal about this sword anyway!?" she yelled as she yanked it away from him, unwrapping it. This was the first time she had seen Kurikara in its sheath. "If you have a sword than it shouldn't be left wrapped up the way it is."

"Louise STOP!" Rin called out, stretching his arm towards her as she pulled out the blade of Kurikara. The metal blade instantly engulfed in flames in sync with Rin. Louise stared in shock, sheathing the blade. The flames were snuffed out and reignited as she drew the sword again.

"You dumbass. You can't just take anybody's crap whenever you want."

"Rin…what are you?" she asked as Rin snatched the sword away, sheathing it and snuffing out the blades once more.

"He's a filthy stinking elf!" a student called out.

"Yeah! Get out here, you arrogant bastard!" another called out.

"It's just like Louise the Zero to summon something like _that_!" one said. Louise ran out of the room, tears streaming down her dust covered cheeks.

Rin shot the last student an angered glare before he ran out of the room, rewrapping Kurikara as he did. He ran out into the hallway to see Louise sitting next to a nearby door, her face buried in her knees. He walked over to her and sat down. "What do you want?" she said, her voice weak.

"They're wrong." He said, catching her attention. She looked up him, seeing his face. It was full of determination, he was determined to make Louise feel better. "I'm not an elf. I'm…I'm half-demon…and that sword is a gateway straight to my demonic flames. My old man, a priest, gave me that sword and told me that it was more important than my life, and that I can't let it fall into anyone's hand." Rin confessed. "I'll tell you more about that later, but you have magical potential. If you didn't, you wouldn't cause those explosions. It's destructive magic, but it's magic nonetheless. Maybe one day you'll take down an army of 10,000 with a flick of the wand. And besides, Zero is way cooler than One, if you ask me. It's higher up on the number list than one, too." He told her. She started to wipe away her tears as Rin' head hung low.

What happened next, Rin never would have expected. A pair of small, slender arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed. "I'm sorry Rin…and thank you…"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Future Ohata writing this while past Ohata wrote the outro. I just thought maybe Rin and Louise needed some sweet moments. Anyway, I am back with regular uploads like I promised! By the way, just as one problem faded away another one rolled around XD I have a swollen lymph node, so I'm not sure how that's gonna go. I'm taking antibiotics, but if it doesn't help, I guess it'll be time to lose the tonsils. I'll be fine. Anyway, until next time, guys, STAY CLASSY!**


End file.
